1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sticky note supply device and a sticky note printer which separate an uppermost sticky note from a stacks of sticky note one by one so as to supply the sticky note.
2. Related Art
Generally, as for a sticky note printer including this type of sticky note supply device, a sticky note printer has been known which separates a sticky note from a stacks of sticky note one by one, performs printing on the sticky note, and discharges the sticky note from a discharge slot formed in a device case toward the outside of the device (JP-A-2003-81455)
In the above-described structure, however, the separated sticky note is fed in a state where a pasting portion thereof is exposed. Therefore, when the sticky note is completely transported, the exposed pasting portion thereof is frequently attached around the discharge slot without falling down from the discharge slot. At this time, when the next printing process is performed in a state where the sticky note has not removed by a user (or the user failed to remove), a plurality of sticky notes overlap in the discharge slot such that a paper jam can occur.